House Oldrich
Family Motto: "Fortune Comes from the Heart" ''(Bohátek Strada Hós) '''Liege Lord': Highlord Kobian Camrey of House Camrey Vassals: Age: Holdings: The Oldrich Estates The New Key The Oldrichs of Bormost were favored with lordship by Pankart Camrey, the Bastard Lord who resumed the Camrey rule after the plague. Pankart Camrey needed loyal councillors, and the brave knight Ilarion Oldrich had served him well in regaining the throne. Ilarion became the first Duke Olrich in 1055, when Pankart had consolidated his power. The key displayed on the Oldrich banner symbolizes the day Pankart's new Highlord's Council ajourned; it was Ilarion who was given the key to re-open the council chamber with a new key in a new lock, forged by a smith who was Ilarion's uncle. History Historically, many other nobles have often envied the Oldrich family for its wealth; often mocking their chosen motto, "Fortune comes from the Heart", ''rebranding it ''"Fortune comes from digging deep and dirty", but when Ilarion Oldrich devised the motto, he was more chivalrously minded, suggesting that by following his heart, Pankart Camrey had rewarded him spiritually. Recent Events Tylendel Greyoak, the heir of House Ingham, had found an ancient coin near the Kingsknolls in the wilderness beyond Remheck, and sold it to Lord Amos Oldrich for the princely sum of fifty golden coins. Since before Lord Amos was born, House Oldrich has been in a bitter feud with House Imlia over certain rights and taxes. This feud was initiated when Lord Amos' father found and removed a number of ancient artifacts that had appeared after a farmer had plowed his land - land controlled by the Imlias. At the tourney at Arganhold in the fall of 1337, Lord Amos Oldrich was imprisoned within the citadel's south keep, for reasons unknown to peasants - but it was most likely that the Imlias wished to remove Oldrich from the council, or that King Kobian himself could not have him around during his coup. The Oldrich Family Lord Amos Oldrich (60 in 1337) is the head of the family, and is widely known for his obsession with ancient books and artifacts; he inherited his fascination for history from his father, who had amassed a large collection of artifacts, well protected in the Oldrich Estates' underground basement. Lord Amos has collected quite a lot himself, and is often found down among his treasures, reading old texts, polishing a silver decanter or some ancients coins, or admiring an old painting. The lord was married to Lady Jyndrysse (58), who died a few years ago. The lord has two sons, Galen (35) and Naal (29), who are said to be dim-witted, and live secluded lives in the estates. Lord Amos has spent considerable energy trying to marry them off, but only lesser yeomen made offers, and Lord Amos was too prideful to see his sons marry into lesser families, something which he regrets now. Lord Amos' two elder brothers, Ergelt II and Anton, both died young, and so Amos became the lord of the House. Ergelt II had two children before he died; his heir, Jahob, died at the age of ten, but his daughter Elysa still lives at the age of 43, married to a knight of the Horvath household, Syr Aurel. Lord Amos Oldrich also made use of persons outside of nobility; a notable servant was the dwarf Bug. The Bastard of Oldrich Lord Amos has a son born in wedlock, the Bastard of Oldrich (20), currently living life as a monk at a monastery of Saint Valenta. Lord Amos considers making his bastard son his heir, as he is the only one who can handle the collection once Lord Amos is dead. Oldrich Genealogy GALEN and NAAL, Lord Amos' dim-witted sons LORD AMOS OLDRICH (1278 - ), married to Lady Jyndrysse. Lord Amos was Lord Ergelt's third son, surviving the two heirs before him in the line of succession ERGELT OLDRICH (1250 - 1300), married to Lady Natala ARMENT OLDRICH (1228 - 1288), married to Lady Reah GESSER OLDRICH (1209 - 1272), married to Lady Sylva EDON OLDRICH (1188 - 1235), married to Lady Una, his brother Syr Valdrin Oldrich (1195 - 1255) , married to Lady Mimosé Glenmyr (1200 - 1261) BESARD OLDRICH (1169 - 1228), married to Lady Ivette, ARLIND OLDRICH (1147 - 1200), married to Lady Malindé FATON OLDRICH (1129 - 1194), married to Lady Júna PÉTÁR OLDRICH (1109 - 1153), name of wife unknown TAULANT OLDRICH (1086 - 1156), married to Lady Imre, the 'Night's Light' REZAR II OLDRICH (1068 - 1136), married to Lady Myla REZAR OLDRICH (1046 - 1105), name of wife unknown ILARION OLDRICH (1025 - 1087), the first Oldrich Lord, married to Lady Danya